Uncommon/Rare Weapons that excel in PvP
With the PvP damage multiplier applied to weapon damage at 270 power being the same regardless of weapon rarity, I decided to create another alt character to collect weapons along the way to see if there were any that would be viable in PvP but currently be under the radar because any current level 27s like myself would have discarded these weapons already due to their not being epic or legendary rarity. While there weren't really any secondaries or pistols that stood out to me, there were quite a few primary weapons (mostly auto rifles) that did stand out. If you are thinking of making an alt character or are someone new that is leveling up to 27, you will definitely want to keep these in your inventory for as long as MFG allows them to stay this way. PZ-945 Nexus S.E. (Cutlass clone) Base damage in PvP: 11.9 (Same as Shadow) Fire Rate: 400 Accuracy: 1.7 Range: 20 Magazine Capacity: 20 This is a rare (blue) auto rifle that is sold in Willow's store for 250 gold starting at level 5, but is not available for direct purchase once level 20 is reached; however it can be obtained in one of the rare weapon crates that come with the Wasp armor bundle, but that is a very expensive option that leaves things up to chance. This gun is an exact clone of the PZ-945 Cutlass event weapon that was released in the Blueballs event, and is my current favorite primary for PvP. This is the only gun on this list that can be obtained by a current level 27 through gifting from a lower level player or purchase of an armor bundle that contains a Rare Weapon Crate inside. PZ-487 Barramundi (blend of Fire Fist Spewer and Niko's Stopper) Base damage in PvP: 11.2 (Same as Fire Fist Spewer) Fire Rate: 410 Accuracy: 1.7 Range: 22 Magazine Capacity: 30 This is a rare (blue) auto rifle that is a quest reward for the level 14 side quest Anomalous Behavior 2. This gun is my holy grail that I only wish were available for purchase or gifting. It's basically a slightly weaker Nexus/Cutlass with 10 more bullets in the magazine and a marginally higher fire rate by 10 rounds per minute. If this were available to all level 27s, I have no doubt it would be to this current meta what Niko was to the old meta. AT Chekov S.E. (more accurate Shadow) ''' Base damage in PvP: 11.9 (Same as Shadow) Fire Rate: 400 Accuracy: 1.4 Range: 17 Magazine Capacity: 29 This is an uncommon (green) auto rifle that is the very first quest reward that you receive. It's basically a Shadow with a slightly lower fire rate, 1 more bullet in the magazine, and 0.4 higher accuracy. '''AT Somov MF (most similar to Lambent Flame) Base damage in PvP: 12.6 (Same as Faraday Accelerator) Fire Rate: 390 Accuracy: 1 Range: 12 Magazine Capacity: 25 This is a rare (blue) auto rifle that can be dropped in PvE while leveling. The gun is very close to the stats of the Lambent Flame, trading 0.7 base damage points for 5 more bullets in the clip and firing 10 more bullets per minute. Tyrell B (faster firing/slightly weaker Nordic Guard '49) Base damage in PvP: 9.1 (Same as Skull Blaster 3000) Fire Rate: 490 Accuracy: 1.7 Range: 20 Magazine Capacity: 33 This is a rare (blue) auto rifle that can be dropped in PvE while leveling. The gun is very close to the stats of the Nordic Guard '49, but it fires 20 more rounds per minute. All other stats are almost the exact same for PvP as the Nordic Guard except for the fact that it deals 0.7 less damage per hit. Chandra (a high accuracy blend of Liberator and Wintermute) Base damage in PvP: 8.4 (same as Plasma Blaster) Fire Rate: 580 Accuracy: 1 Range: 12 Magazine Capacity: 40 This is an uncommon (green) SMG that is a quest reward while leveling. Although it does lower damage per hit than Wintermute, it fires 30 more bullets per minute, has higher base accuracy and 5 more bullets in the magazine. Sakar (Project Embra MK II clone) Base damage in PvP: 9.8 (Same as Embra Mk II) Fire Rate: 420 Accuracy: 2 Range: 24 Magazine Capacity: 40 This is a common (grey) auto rifle that sometimes appears in Willow's shop for purchase with in game credits and also drops in missions while leveling. It is almost an exact clone of the Project Embra MK II, but it actually has higher base accuracy and range! If you weren't able to farm for those eggs, never fear! PZ-256 Paindriver Base damage in PvP: 44.8 (5.6 per pellet) Fire Rate: 115 Accuracy: 0.3 Range: 3 Magazine Capacity: 8 This is a rare (blue) shotgun that is a quest reward in the campaign. It is a faster firing style shotgun and it happens to have the lowest time to kill (TTK) of any shotgun in the game right now because of its higher damage per round than the likes of the Singh's Song and PZ-14L Caw. PZ-808TRE Mag 9 (Shatterer with bigger mag) Base damage in PvP: 50.4 (6.3 per pellet) Fire Rate: 90 Accuracy: 0.3 Range: 3 Magazine Capacity: 9 This is a rare (blue) shotgun that is a random drop while campaigning at lower levels. It has the exact same stats as the Shatterer shotgun that is obtained through Nitro's; however, it has one more round in the magazine, which is very helpful for PvP. I've found that this is my favorite shotgun to use in PvP in both Duels and Team PvP for its versatility and forgiveness due to the relatively large magazine. Many thanks go to Sagrawa for starting me on this journey with his discovery of the PZ-945 Nexus S.E. Also gotta give a shout out to my fellow partners in crime, Halide and NateGoregasm, who would send me screenshots of the various things they found along the way. Also, thanks to ASGARD, who let me know of the method of obtaining the Nexus through bundle purchases, and gzpl, who pointed out that the common version of the Sakar auto rifle is actually a closer clone of the Embra MK II than the Veidt A, which I removed from this list. Additionally, I have to thank Freakoh for my inclusion of the AT Chekov S.E. due to the fact that its high base damage and larger mag dish out somewhat similar damage to Faraday when buffed and geared properly. -APx InsulinMaze